


It Only Cuts One Way

by LoWritesThings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer's powers, One-Shot, a different way to say "I love you.", freaking soulmates, short and sweet!, spoilers for season 5a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoWritesThings/pseuds/LoWritesThings
Summary: He kept running the blade against his palm, squeezing his fingers around it and pulling in sharp little jerks before examining his uninjured skin with glee. Every once in a while he’d glance up, making sure she was still in close proximity to him. Then he’d slash the knife across his skin again.Every time it failed to cut him, she felt the double-edged pangs of disappointment and relief. The feelings were so sharp that she felt like it was her self-control he was trying to shred rather than his hand.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 42
Kudos: 297





	It Only Cuts One Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just my headcanon about Lucifer's renewed invulnerability. This takes place in a slightly alternate episode 5x08, spoilers for season 5a.
> 
> No beta and limited editing...I pretty much wrote this while having my morning cup of coffee and decided to share it so any and all mistakes are mine.

He had to be pushing her away, right?

Chloe was not an expert on relationships, celestial or otherwise, but Lucifer’s renewed invulnerability was a pretty clear indication of his emotional state. She had thought that he was finally letting her in, finally sharing all of himself with her—why else would she have been able to use his own mojo on him?—but the message here had to be that he was taking a _huge_ step back from her. Right? Because he’d been vulnerable with her around almost from the very beginning.

Not that Lucifer seemed interested in self-exploration. He was so busy being giddy about being able to chase suspects without a modicum of caution that he couldn’t see the other implications. Didn’t think about what it might mean for _them._

But she thought about it constantly. She was losing him and he didn’t even notice. The thought was like a bruise to her heart: it grew darker and more tender as it spread, leaving an ache that she couldn’t help but probe though she knew that would only make it worse.

At the moment, he was seated at her desk and playing with Dan’s pocket knife, which he must have fished out of one of Dan’s drawers without permission since Dan had taken the day off. He kept running the blade against his palm, squeezing his fingers around it and pulling in sharp little jerks before examining his uninjured skin with glee. Every once in a while he’d glance up, making sure she was still in close proximity to him. Then he’d slash the knife across his skin again.

Every time it failed to cut him, she felt the double-edged pangs of disappointment and relief. The feelings were so sharp that she felt like it was her self-control he was trying to shred rather than his hand.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, she grabbed the knife and yanked it away from him, unable to bear any more examples of his fading affection for her.

But he yelped as the knife came away, and they both looked down at his hand to see long lines of red across his palm and fingers.

Blood. She’d cut him.

_She had cut him._

“Wh—I thought you were—how did that happen?” she asked, a wave of shock crashing through her. Lucifer stared down at the wounds, watching the blood pool in his palm in open astonishment. Then he turned his quizzical gaze to her.

She watched as the confusion in his eyes turned into a dawning realization. And, inexplicably, whatever it was he was realizing was amusing to him: she could see his lips beginning to curl.

“Ah. I suppose it should have been obvious,” he said.

“You suppose what should be obvious?” she demanded.

“Don't you see, Detective? It’s another metaphor.” His smile was so tender, so soft, that it cut through her fears and made her want to kiss him. Before she could act on that impulse, he continued: “No one on Earth can hurt me—but you. You’re the only one that has that power over me.”

Chloe’s heart crashed into her ribs as his full meaning hit her. Then she _was_ kissing him, pulling his face down to hers from across the desk. All of her earlier fears seemed stupid in the face of this one gentle confession.

He was still vulnerable when it came to her. He was giving her the power to hurt him, a power he had never given anyone else. And he was trusting her _not_ to.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“And I love _you_ , Detective,” he replied, stealing one more sweet kiss. Then he pulled away and glanced down at his hand again. “Which is now, I trust, quite obvious. And I obviously need a first aid kit, or I’m going to bleed all over my suit.”

“Oh. Oh, right! Yeah, hang on.”

Chloe rummaged around in a nearby cabinet until she found the familiar red box. She couldn’t keep from smiling as she cleaned his cuts and wrapped his hand, and when he was bandaged up, she dropped a kiss to his palm the same way she would have kissed one of Trixie’s scrapes.

Lucifer’s uninjured fingers cupped her face. She leaned into his hand.

“I’ll never hurt you,” she told him, bursting with the need to reassure him that he was safe with her. That he’d always be safe with her.

His smile was beautiful in its complete vulnerability. “I know you won’t,” he replied with eyes so earnest they were practically sparkling. “And I will never hurt you.”

Their fingers met and intertwined, his bandaged palm pressed against hers, and the word came to her again, the only word that could possibly capture what they were together: _incredible._ And—for that moment, at least—all her fears were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> My other headcanon is that Lilith's ring is going to have something to do with Mazikeen's soul, but...I'm a lot less clear on that one, so I wrote out this one instead.
> 
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
